Still Alive
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan satu kali. Kali ini,, aku tidak ingin kesalahanku terulang lagi. Terlebih kepada pasienku sendiri yang sudah aku sayangi seperti aku menyayangi dongsaengku sendiri… TeukHaeKyu fiction. Brothership.


Still Alive

…

Cast :: Park Jungsoo – Cho Kyuhyun – And Other Cast

Genre :: Family – Hurts

Rating :: T

Length :: Oneshoot

Pairing :: KyuTeuk & HaeTeuk *huahahahaaaa*

…

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport) (^_^)

…

Summary :: Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan satu kali. Kali ini,, aku tidak ingin kesalahanku terulang lagi. Terlebih kepada pasienku sendiri yang sudah aku sayangi seperti aku menyayangi dongsaengku sendiri…

Disclaimer :: TeukHaeKyu itu pairing kesayangan author! #plakk *dibakar readers*

…

Happy Reading :-D

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Flashback__

"_Terjadi pendarahan hebat di otaknya. Kami sudah tidak bisa menolongnya lagi, luka di otaknya sangat besar. Seandainya pasien ini dibawa lebih cepat kemari, mungkin kami masih bisa menyelamatkannya walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 10%... Mianhamnida…" Seorang dokter membungkuk didepan seorang namja yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter barusan. "Mianhamnida…" Sekali lagi dokter itu menunduk dalam._

_Namja itu hanya berdiri, terdiam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kaku. Tubuhnya tidak mampu membawanya bergerak. Kakinya tidak membawanya melangkah. Tangannya tidak membawanya untuk membuka pintu tempat orang itu terbaring tak bernyawa lagi. Matanya tidak menyuruhnya untuk menatap sang dokter yang baru saja berlalu. Ia hanya mematung. Park Jungsoo. Ia hanya berdiri diambang sebuah pintu rumah sakit._

_Beberapa orang suster keluar dengan membawa sebuah ranjang dorong. Diatas ranjang dorong itu ada seorang namja yang ditutup dengan kain putih yang sangat bersih. Para suster yang mendorong ranjang itu berhenti tepat didepan Jungsoo._

_Dengan lemas, Jungsoo mendekati ranjang itu. Membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuh dari orang yang terbaring disana. Wajah itu pucat. Wajah itu tidak tersenyum. Saat menggenggam tangannya, tangan itu terasa sangat dingin. Air mata Jungsoo mengalir. Ia tidak bisa sok kuat dan terlihat tegar. Karena yang ia tau adalah sebuah kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya hingga nanti. Kenyataan yang mengharuskan ia hidup sendiri, tanpa dongsaeng yang kini pergi darinya._

"_Donghae-ya…"_

_Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata indah Jungsoo. Air matanya menetes membuat tangan yang digenggamnya itu basah. "Kau… Benar-benar meninggalkan hyung sekarang… Maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu disaat terakhir… Mianhae…"_

_Kini, Jungsoo harus sendiri. Jungsoo tidak akan melihat dongsaengnya tersenyum lagi. Tidak ada teriakan manja dongsaengnya. Jungsoo akan sangat kesepian._

_Tapi… Jungsoo lebih tenang, karena ia tidak akan melihat dan mendengar suara dongsaengnya yang kesakitan. Ia tau, kalau dongsaengnya akan merasa lebih sehat dan akan selalu sehat disana._

_Lebih dari perasaan tenang, perasaan bersalah lebih mendominasi dikehidupan Jungsoo sekarang. Perasaan bersalah karena terlambat dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Donghae, dongsaengnya disaat terakhir._

_Hingga saat ini, itulah yang menjadi pikirannya, yang mengganggu pikirannya._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Dokter Park!" Seorang suster tampak sangat panic berlari kecil sambil membuka pintu ruangan seorang dokter, Park Jungsoo.

"Pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengalami drop. Sekarang ia tidak sadarkan diri." Lanjut sang suster.

"Jinjja?" Dengan tergesa, Jungsoo segera berlari ke ruangan seseorang yang kini menjadi pasiennya. Sang suster mengikuti langkah Jungsoo sampai ke ruangan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" Jungsoo mencoba memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti es. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya menggigil, Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan beberapa alat medis, Jungsoo dengan sangat cepat melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan kepada Kyuhyun. Sampai 30 menit berlalu, Jungsoo menyuruh para suster keluar dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang mengurus Kyuhyun diruangan itu.

Jungsoo mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sebentar wajah Kyuhyun, mendengarkan nafas Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai normal. Disentuhnya rambut Kyuhyun yang hitam dan sedikit bergelombang. Menarik selimut putih tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan jarum infuse yang menempel di tangan kanan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo menyeka tangan itu dengan hati-hati. "Kyuhyun-sshi…" Bisiknya pelan. "Kau tau? Ini bukan musim dingin. Musim dingin masih 3 bulan kedepan. Tapi kenapa kau kedinginan seperti ini?" Lanjutnya. Ia kini duduk dengan santai sambil menatap Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudah mulai membaik." Mata Jungsoo menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sangat lekat. Sesaat, mata Jungsoo berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Ahh,, baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi… Perkiraanku nanti sore kau sudah harus bangun untuk menjalani satu tes lagi. Kalau kau bangun, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. Nde?" Jungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang dalam tidurnya setelah mengalami drop tadi. "Fighting…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo pergi. Sekejap ruangan ini menjadi sangat sepi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus menembus gorden jendela yang terbuka saja yang terdengar. Bisa dirasakan suara nafas Kyuhyun yang mulai normal tetapi masih belum sepenuhnya ringan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Saat sore hari seperti ini di rumah sakit sudah agak sepi. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, cahayanya sudah tidak terlalu tampak. Disebuah kursi di taman rumah sakit itu, tampak seseorang berpakaian serba putih sedang duduk sambil menatap langit. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, membuat lesung pipinya mengembang dengan indah. "Donghae-ya, gwaenchana? Kali ini rasa khawatirku akan seseorang memuncak. Kondisinya bisa dipastikan semakin hari akan semakin memburuk. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan pasienku kali ini? Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengeluh seperti ini." Jungsoo masih tersenyum menatap langit. Setelah itu ia mengambil satu helaan nafas. "Cho Kyuhyun akan sangat lemah hingga sampai akhir dia bisa bertahan. Peralatan medis terbaik di Korea pun sudah dicoba seminggu yang lalu untuk mengangkat penyakitnya. Tetapi masih tetap saja begitu. Satu jalan lagi yang belum aku ajukan kepada keluarganya. Yaitu… Melakukan operasi." Perasaannya menjadi kacau setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kemungkinan terburuk memang selalu ada dalam setiap pilihan dan harus bisa dicoba juga diterima. Iya kan, Donghae-ya?" Lanjut jungsoo sambil beberapa kali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku senang jika dilangit kau dapat tersenyum…" Jungsoo berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke saku blazernya. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Ini sudah jam dimana aku harus memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dan memastikan prediksiku itu benar… Annyeong…" Jungsoo memasuki pintu masuk rumah sakit. Memasuki lift ke lantai 6 dan ruang B-3035. Dimana ada seorang namja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun didalamnya.

"Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun ceria. Kyuhyun terbaring sambil memainkan jarum infuse yang menempel ditangan kanannya. "Kenapa baru kemari? Aku sudah bangun dari satu jam yang lalu…" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Tampak sangat lucu ketika namja berusia 18 tahun ini melakukan sesi kesalnya.

"Kyu? Sudah bangun daritadi? Lalu siapa yang memeriksamu?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan memainkan tangan yang diinfuse, itu sakit…"

"Hm… Tadi ada suster Kim dan dokter Lee yang memeriksaku." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah capek di infuse. Lihat saja tanganku sudah bengkak, dan juga sudah kebal dari rasa sakit." Keluhnya.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang akan memeriksamu. Berbaringlah…" Perintahnya lembut.

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Jungsoo. Kyuhyun berbaring dan Jungsoo mulai memeriksanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi. Ada hyung dimimpiku. Hyung bilang, aku harus bangun dan hyung akan memberiku hadiah. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun menatap wajah teduh Jungsoo. Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai dokternya ini. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Jungsoo seperti hyungnya dan yakin kalau Jungsoo akan menyembuhkannya.

"Hm? Itu hanya mimpi kan…"

"Tapi hyung, itu rasanya seperti nyata. Terdengar jelas ditelingaku kalau itu yang hyung katakan." Kyuhyun cemberut lagi.

"Ahahaa… Baiklah. Aku memang berkata seperti itu. Dan aku punya hadiah untukmu sekarang." Kata Jungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Jinjja? Apa itu hyung? Aaa… Ppalli ppalli ppalli… Aku ingin lihat.." Kyuhyun memaksa Jungsoo untuk mengeluarkan hadiahnya.

Jungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun. Seperti Donghae dulu. Itu yang membuat Jungsoo menyukai Kyuhyun dan menyayanginya. Jungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazer yang dikenakannya. Dipegangnya benda itu kuat-kuat dan ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini untuk Kyuhyun…" Ucapnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengambil benda kecil itu dari tangan Jungsoo. Ia menengadah menatap Jungsoo. "Ini…" Ucapannya menggantung.

"Nde, itu sebuah gantungan kecil. Hmm, bisa kau pegang, kan? Itu bisa kau bawa pergi kemanapun. Didalamnya ada sesuatu berwarna biru, bisa kau lihat dari kaca transparan itu. Disana itu laut. Nanti, kalau kau sembuh aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat itu… Otte?" Jungsoo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, akan melakukan sebuah janji.

Kyuhyun masih tetap melihat sesuatu berwarna biru yang terdapat dalam kaca transparan itu. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah… Aku setuju." Ucapnya riang. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Jungsoo. "Hyung sembuhkan aku, yaa… Biar aku bisa cepat-cepat melihat laut…" Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah polosnya.

Meskipun sudah berusia 18 tahun, Kyuhyun sangat terlihat manis dan manja. Tidak seperti usianya yang seharusnya sudah dewasa, ia sepertinya masih kekanakkan.

Jungsoo terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang memintanya menyembuhkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Setelah waktunya kau pasti akan sembuh, Kyu…" Katanya meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Nde, dan yang akan menyembuhkanku adalah tangan Jungsoo hyung… Hehehe…" Cengiran khas Kyuhyun yang selalu disukai Jungsoo kini menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih terulas dibibirnya. "Iya, karena kau adalah pasienku…" Jungsoo melepaskan jari Kyuhyun yang menempel di jarinya. "Sekarang istirahatlah… Besok kau ada tes lagi. Orang tuamu juga akan datang besok. Jadi kau harus baik-baik saja, nde?" Perintahnya.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Tes? Tes apalagi? Aku bosan… Tes itu sangat menyakitkan. Kadang tanganku selalu bengkak setelahnya…" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Tes bagian bawah kulit. Itu tidak akan sakit. Percaya padaku…"

"Ah,, ne.. Arasseo…" Jawabnya sedikit malas.

"Nde,, kalau begitu aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Masih ada pasien yang harus aku cek keadaannya… Makan malam jangan lupa dihabiskan… Kau harus terlihat sehat saat keluargamu datang…" Jungsoo berlalu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas. Lagi.

…

(Kyuhyun POV)

Besok harus tes lagi? Aku lelah kalau harus menjalani tes lagi. Sudah berapa puluh kali aku melakukan tes semenjak aku divonis menderita penyakit ganas ini dua tahun lalu? Haaa,, aku benar-benar tidak suka keadaan dirumah sakit. Aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran disekolah. Home schooling berjalan dengan membosankan.

Tes kekebalan tubuh, tes keadaan otak, tes saraf, tes mata dan banyak lagi yang sudah aku jalani. Sekarang, tes bawah kulit? Ish ~ tes itu pasti menyakitkan. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku terus menerus melakukan tes? Toh ini namanya tetap Lymphomia ganas, kan?

Seandainya Jungsoo hyung, atau dokter Jungsoo tidak disini aku pasti akan mengamuk untuk pulang dan dirawat dirumah serta pasrah untuk menerima kematian yang sudah didepan mata. Jungsoo hyung itu sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Selama setahun aku dirawat dirumah sakit ini, dialah dokter yang merawatku. Menurutku, Jungsoo hyung itu berbeda. Ia bisa dengan mudah membujuk para pasiennya untuk sembuh. Memberi semangat dan senyumannya yang seperti malaikat itu bisa menenangkan semua pasiennya. Itu menurutku. Akupun sama.

Itu sebabnya aku hanya ingin Jungsoo hyung yang menjadi dokterku. Dan kalaupun aku sembuh aku ingin Jungsoo hyung yang menyembuhkanku. Tapi jika harus mati, aku ingin Jungsoo hyung yang berusaha menyembuhkanku walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus mati. Aku ingin semuanya dilakukan oleh dokter Jungsoo itu.

Besok appa dan umma datang, ya? Hmm…

Jaejoong umma dan Yunho appa… Mereka hanya selalu menjengukku setiap dua minggu sekali. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kadang, mereka hanya menjengukku sebulan sekali. Yah, itulah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku anak tunggal yang selalu ditinggal orangtuanya untuk bekerja. Bahkan setelah aku terkena penyakit seperti ini pun aku masih saja ditinggal-tinggal oleh appa dan umma. Menyebalkan bukan?

Well,, aku harus istirahat sekarang. Makan malah sudah menungguku. Aku harus menyiapkan mulut dan perutku untuk menghabiskan makanan bersayur itu.

(Kyuhyun POV, End)

…

(Jungsoo POV)

Lymphomia ganas…

Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu penderita Lymphomia ganas itu. Keadaannya sudah sangat parah. Kekebalan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi. Wajahnya selalu terlihat pucat dan dia sangat kurus. Kyuhyun divonis menderita Lymphomia sejak kecil. Tetapi saat dua tahun lalu Lymphomia itu menjadi ganas. Dan para dokter menganjurkan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dan dirawat sejak setahun lalu. Atasan rumah sakit menunjukku untuk menjadi dokternya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa, karena jujur saja aku masih trauma atas kejadian Donghae dulu. Aku yang biasanya selalu menempatkan diri sebagai dokter di bagian yang paling bawah, harus merawat pasien dengan penyakit yang cukup sulit disembuhkan.

Kyuhyun itu sangat bandel. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia adalah anak yang manis. Dari kecil selalu ditinggal orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja. Melihatnya, aku selalu teringat pada Donghae.

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak mengajak Donghae keluar rumah sakit dan cepat melakukan operasi untuknya, aku tidak akan kehilangannya sekarang. Walaupun bukan dengan tanganku sendiri, tetapi semenjak operasi Donghae tidak berhasil aku tidak ingin melakukan operasi terhadap orang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun,, ia selalu memintaku untuk aku yang melakukannya jika ia memang harus di operasi kelak… Itu merupakan satu permintaan terberat seorang pasien untukku…

Aku… Aku takut tidak akan sanggup…

(Jungsoo POV, End)

…

"Tuan Yunho,, kita harus secepatnya melakukan operasi terhadap Kyuhyun. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin melemah akibat Lymphomia itu. Lymphomia itu menggerogoti seluruh kestabilan tubuhnya. Tes bagian bawah kulit juga sudah keluar, dan hasilnya juga sama dengan tes sebelumnya. Semakin parah…" Dokter Jungsoo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan tentang tes yang kemarin dilakukan putra dari Cho Yunho itu.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Jungsoo dalam. "Lalu, kita menunggu apa lagi? Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun kami…" Pinta Jaejoong. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Ya, tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun…" Yunho memohon sambil memeluk Jaejoong, menenangkannya.

Jungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kami menunggu kesiapan pasien dan juga dokter yang akan menangani operasinya. Ini bukanlah operasi biasa, melainkan operasi besar yang akan mengangkat penyakit Lymphomia…" Jelas Jungsoo.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam. Tentu mereka tau, kalau mereka harus berbicara dulu dengan anak mereka yang keras kepala sebelum operasinya berjalan.

.

"Kyu…" Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

"Umma dan appa kenapa baru menjengukku hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah orang tuanya. "Umma bosan mengurusku? Atau appa juga tidak mau mempunyai anak yang penyakitan sepertiku?"

"Kyu!" Bentak Yunho. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Appa dan umma hanya baru mempunyai waktu untuk bekunjung kemari. Kau tau pekerjaan kami begitu banyak." Jawabnya. Yunho duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Pekerjaan dan selalu pekerjaan." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berniat tidak ingin menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyu chagii… Appa dan umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Appa sedang mencari dokter yang terbaik untuk operasimu…" Tangannya masih dengan sabar membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin Dokter Jungsoo yang menangani operasiku. Gagal atau tidak, asal itu Jungsoo hyung…" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin dokter yang lain meskipun dokter itu dokter ahli yang didatangkan dari luar negeri sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin dokter Jungsoo dan aku siap melakukan operasi kapanpun."

"Tapi, Kyu_"

Belum sempat Yunho meneruskan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah meringkuk menarik selimutnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong tau, kalau anak semata wayangnya ini memang keras kepala. Jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dilawan dan harus dituruti keinginannya. Tapi… Ini sedikit sulit.

Kedua orang tuaya hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah anaknya.

…

(Jungsoo POV)

"_Dokter Park, kami sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dan,, Kyuhyun siap melakukan operasi kapanpun. Dan soal dokternya, Kyuhyun ingin anda yang melakukan operasi untuknya…"_

"_Kami tidak bisa membantah apa yang Kyuhyun mau, kami sangat tahu bila kami membantah itu. Kami… Sepenuhnya percaya kepada anda. Jadi tolong, pimpin operasi untuk Kyuhyun… Kemungkinan apapun dan bagaimanapun hasilnya, kami siap…"_

Aku akan memimpin operasi besok? Eotteokhae? Ini sulit bagiku. Ini adalah operasi pertama yang aku lakukan semenjak aku menjadi dokter…

Donghae-ah,, kenapa Kyuhyun sama keras kepalanya sepertimu jika sudah memiliki satu keinginan hm? Apakah hyung ini memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk menyelamatkan orang?

Doakan hyung besok, Donghae-ah…

(Jungsoo POV, End)

…

Hari operasi_

Ruangan operasi, peralatan medis, beberapa suster, dan juga dokter sudah bersiap untuk operasi besar pengangkatan Lymphomia pada pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo. Dokter Park ini sedang bersiap. Dokter ini yang akan memimpin operasi.

Jungsoo berusaha mengalahkan ketakutan dan traumanya. Demi Kyuhyun, dia berusaha keras mengalahkan beberapa bayangan kilat yang muncul dikepalanya. Saat ini, dia harus berkonsentrasi pada operasi yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau siap, Kyu?"

"Ne!"

Seketika, Kyuhyun tidak sadar. Obat bius operasi yang disuntikkan seorang suster langsung berfungsi. "Semuanya sudah siap, Dokter…" Kata seorang suster. Menandakan bahwa operasi siap dilakukan.

Jungsoo menutup matanya sebentar. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Pikirannya masih belum lepas dari bayangan donsaengnya yang gagal dalam operasi dulu. 'Donghae-ya… Kenapa hyungmu ini berani mengambil resiko besar untuk memimpin sebuah operasi? Demi Cho Kyuhyun? Hyung mohon, dukung hyung hari ini… Hyung… Tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.'

Beberapa jam berlalu. Operasinya masih berjalan. Lampu di ruang operasi itu masih menyala dengan terang. Peluh bercucuran dari pelipis semua dokter dan suster yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, apalagi Jungsoo.

"Kyu?" Panggil Jungsoo pelan.

Plek! Seketika lampu diruangan itu mati. Dan gelap...

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan dipinggiran pantai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ombak kecil menghantam kakinya pelan, membuatnya merasakan guyuran air laut di kakinya. Telapaknya terus menapak di pasir. Raut wajahnya berubah tersenyum saat memadang namja didepannya yang sedang berlari-lari, seperti anak kecil.

"Ini menyenangkan, hyung! gomawo!" Teriaknya.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap langit. "Gomawo, Hae... Aku akhirnya berhasil. Anak itu sudah seperti semula. Kesembuhannya tidak luput dari keajaiban. Kau tenanglah disana... Hyung,, sudah tau jawabannya atas semua rasa tidak tenang yang hyung rasakan. Tolong bantu hyung dari surga, Hae-ya..."

"JUNGSOO HYUNG!" Teriak namja berambut ikal yang suka berlari. Kini ia tampak berlari mengejar ombak, konyol.

"KYUUU!" Sahutnya, Jungsoo. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyu, mengejar ombak.

Masa lalu bukanlah sebuah bayangan yang harus diingat dan bukan juga untuk menjadi rasa takut. Masa lalu adalah sebuah pelajaran untuk kedepannya. Jangan terlalu mengharapkan keajaiban, tapi dengan usaha sendiri itu akan lebih memuaskan. Kini, Jungsoo sudah mengangkat keterpurukannya sendiri. Kesalahan harus segera diperbaiki, bukan dikenang dan dijadikan rasa takut untuk melangkah maju ^^

.

.

.

end_

.

.

.


End file.
